Hypotheses are that intra-articular triamcinolone hexacetonide injection will prove clinically superior to NSAID therapy alone in knee joint inflammation in children with pauciarticular JRA over a 6 to 18 month period and that children who have joint injections will have improved outcome in terms of juxta-articular osteoporosis, intra-articular cartilage destruction and bony overgrowth.